los hijos de celestia
by sunwarrion
Summary: que pasa si dos humanos llegan a un mundo nuevo llamado equestria y que fueron adoptados por la princesa celestia y que ambos viviran aventuras que cambiaran su vida y la de su nueva mama y les dara todo el amor que una madre tiene
1. Chapter 1

Los hijos de celestia

Era una fría noche en una ciudad en mexico alejado del gran ruida de la ciudad un matrimonio acaba de concebir a su segundo hijo aunque ellos no lo celebraban por una buena razón no podrán mantener a este y menos a su primer hijo por eso tomaron por una difícil decisión pero mientras ellos hablaban su hijo de dos años llamado Frank estaba en la sala tenia ganas de conocer a su nuevo hermanito pero igual tenia mucho sueño asi que se fue a dormir por un rato , era de mañana hoy la familia iva a dar un gran paseo por el bosque para estar mas tranquilos por lo de ayer se subieron al coche y partieron mama puedo cargar ami nuevo hermanito no hijo estas pequeño pero mama no ya oiste a tu madre y ya siéntate que ya mero llegamos al bosque al llegar al bosque se bajaron los padres y los niños y entraron a dar la vuelta pasaron horas y horas hasta que su padre le dijo a Frank que cuidara a su hermanito ya que su mama fue a caminar sola y la va a buscar y pasaron horas pero se dio cuenta que lo dejaron solo junto con su nuevo hermanito lo va a tener que cuidar en eso escucho un llanto y lo vio llorar y le dijo no te preocupes estoy aquí duérmete hermanito el tambio se durmió no sin antes pensar que iva a hacer no se podría quedar en ese bosque los dos solos mientras dormían los dos una extraña aura los llevo a un diferente lugar que muy pronto conocerían a detalle en una aventura epica

Amanecía en un pueblo llamado ponyville en equestria este pueblo era el hogar de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía pero muy lejos de ese pueblo en el bosque evefreen Frank se levantó vio que era de dia lo que no sabía él es que estaban en un nuevo lugar que pronto descubrirían en eso el vio como una cebra caminando lo que le llamo la atención y cargo a su hermanito y la siguió el vio que esa cebra entro a un casa lo cual le extraño toco la puerta y escucho a alguien diciendo ya voy un minuto y vio a la misma cebra pero se sorprendio a ver a una extraña criatura y abro y le pregunto su nombre a lo que Frank se asustó pues pudo hablar y la cebra le pregunto su nombre y el niño le dijo me llamo Frank la cebra respondió bueno mi amigo Frank me llamo zecora y estas en el bosque evefreen en ponyville , ponyville asi es niño o valla veo que cargas algo que es a el es mi nuevo hermanito o sabes tendré que contactar a la princesa celestia para que te devuelva a tu mundo en eso zecora corrió hacia el pueblo avisando a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía que unos visitantes extraños se encuentran en su cabaña a lo que twlight sparkle aviso a spike que le enviara una carta urgente a la princesa celestia no tardo mucho la respuesta y la princesa llego de inmediato con su hermana luna y ambas se dirigieron a la cabaña de zecora al entrar los vieron uno era un pequeño potrillo humano y el otro potrillo estaba en crecimiento se notaba que tenia dos años de nacido celestia los miro a los dos Frank se asusto mucho pero abrazaba a su hermano con toda la fuerza del mundo celestia lo vio y le pregunto su nombre , bueno me llamo Frank bien Frank me llamo la princesa celestia y ella es mi hermana la princesa luna mucho gusto princesa celestia y luna dime Frank te gustaría quedarte con nosotras que si enserio veo en tus ojos que eres un niño que has sufrido demasiado y veo que estas protegiendo a tu nuevo hermanito aceptas claro que si princesa celestia no a partir de ahora llámame mama claro mama en eso Frank se subio junto con su hermanito al carruaje de las princesas hacia un nuevo destino el castillo de canterlot

Pasaron meses desde que fueron aoptados por la princesa celestia Frank tenia un nuevo nombre kinght moon mientras que su hermanito quien no tenía nombre le pusieron sunwarrion hoy era una ocasión especial puesto que celestia presentaría a sus hijos en la gran gala de galope y tenían que estar muy presentables celestia pidió decorar una gran habitación para sus dos hijos en eso kinght moon jugaba alegremente con su hermanito el cual reia de todo lo que el hacia donde esta kinght aquí esta en eso entro su tia luna valla nunca he visto una relación asi desde que tu madre y yo eramos pequeñas yeguas asi tia luna si pequeño sobrino cuidas muy bien a sun si es mi tarea tia no quiero que nada malo le pase a el si le pasa algo a el creo que moriré veo que lo proteges tanto sigue asi si tia oye no estaras nervioso hoy no porque tia hoy celestia los presentara a los dos en la gran gala de galope lo recuerdas asi se me había olvidado , en la noche kinght moon estas listo si mama creo le pedi a rarity que les hiciera ropa conformen pasan los años bien no estes nervioso yo nervioso , presentando a las gobernantes de equestria las princesas de la luna y el sol la princesa celestia y la princesa luna , queridos habitantes de equestria tengo un impotante anuncio que darles hace unos meses mi estudiante y la recién coronada princesa twlight sparke me informo del descubrimiento de dos bebes que hoy los presentare y que son mis hijos los cuales no son potrillos si no son una especie desconocida llamada humana , que pero como como es posible que celestia halla adoptado a esos niños si no estoy de acuerdo con esto no me agrada para nada , apartir de ahora ellos serán llamados kinght moon y sunwarrion ellos son príncipes de equestria y mis hijos viva viva la felicito princesa celestia , aun no concuerdo con nuestra princesa que indignante ellos no podran manejar ni conocer bien este mundo lo van a arruinar a la perfeccion estas segura querida claro celestia no piensa bien ,se divirtieron en la gran gala si mama valla veo que sun tiene sueño yo lo duermo mama no kinght no lo hagas mejor yo lo hago descanza hasta mañana hasta mañana mama

Pasaron los años y equestria crecía más y mas en canterlot brillaba al ser el hogar de esas extrañas criaturas conocidas como humanos pero hoy es un dia especial pues kinghtmoon y sunwarrion iniciaran sus clases kinghtmoon estará en primero año mientras que su hermanito estará en el jardín de niños de canterlot , estoy feliz mama ya quiero llegar a la escuela y obtener mi cutie mark oye tranquilo kinght moon no te desesperes aunque no se si puedas obtener tu cutie mark , pero yo quiero una y lo sabes si lo se pero es algo difícil que tu la puedas obtener ya que eres de otro mundo si mama oye mírame a los ojos sunwarrion estará en jardín de niños tiene 4 años y tu tienes 6 por favor protégelo de todo lo juras si lo juro mama bien eso es ahora entra si , claro mama nos vemos arrato , bien mis pequeños potrillos tenemos a un nuevo estudiante y nada mas que el hijo mayor de la princesa celestia kinght moon wuuuuuuua un humano que increíble hola amigos será un gusto estudiar con todos ustedes bien ya que te acomodaste kinght continuemos con la clase hoy hablaremos de algo interesante de las cutie marks alguien me puede decir que es una cutie mark yo maestra yo si kinght bueno una cutie mark es lo que representa el talento de cada poni en equestria toma tiempo conseguirla pero es valiosa para cada tipo de poni , muy buena respuesta kinght miren mis potrillos toma mucho tiempo conseguir su cutie mark pero eso no significa que no la pueden obtener solo se necesita tener fe y claro descubrir esa habilidad que tienen en su interior y van a ver que muy pronto ese talento lo sacaran adelante valla , si verdar que es interesante no niños si maestra ahora salgan todos me pregunto cual será mi verdadero talento aunque sea un humano nunca me rendiré por encontrarlo se que yo puedo y lo voy a hacer aunque me tome toda mi vida lograre encontrar mi talento y obtener mi cutie mark bueno creo que voy a buscar a mi hermanito espero que este bien si yo pienso que si jejejejejeje , dos horas después bien hermanito ya llegaron por nosotros subete eso hola como les fue hijos bien hablamos sobre las cutie marks fue fabuloso creo que buscare mi talento bien kinght Moon hazlo si mama claro que lo hare

Un frio inverno cubria toda canterlot pasaron varios años ahora kinght moon tenia 12 años y sunwarrion tenia 10 los dos ivan a la primaria de canterlot casi a las afueras de la ciudad sunwarrion estaba feliz ya que el había aprobado todos sus exámenes por tanto kinght moon quería buscar su talento oculto , kinght moon se despidió de su hermanito mientras sun entro al suyo el vio a una unicornio nueva llamada star haciendo que el corazón de sun se palpitara y echara babas por ella sunwarrion se acerco y la saludo hola me llamo sun mmmm no me interesa se quien eres mira no eres de mi tipo eres feo nadien te va a querer además eres un humano y no un poni asi que no somos compatibles piénsalo un poco mas quieres pero yo no ya te dije algo aléjate que me vas a contagiar algo si claro , en el recreo hola sun como estas oye te pasa algo hermanito no quiero hablar hoy kinght dime enserio yo te puedo ayudar no déjalo si es algo que paso dime o bien ya te lo dire me enamore de alguien oo valla sun y mama ya lo sabe no pero ella me dijo que no me quiere y me desilucione aveces desaria ser un poni y no un humano sabes hermanito yo igual deseo eso he querido encontrar mi talento especial desde que era chico pero es algo difícil aveces quisiera volver a la tierra no digas eso hermanito este es nuestro verdadero hogar si tienes razón bueno vuelve a tu salón si hasta luego hermano , salida de las clases castillo de canterlot dios estoy triste me encantaría hacer algo convertirme en un poni aunque sea 24 horas , porque nunca me enamorare de alguien porque tan triste sobrino tia luna donde estas aquí donde aquí tia me asustaste lo siento oye dime porque tan solo no creo que lo entenderías claro que si es por amor como lo supiste soy adivina mira sun por ser alicornios tu madre y yo no podemos tener hijos puesto que no hay alicornios en equestria solo hay pocos y es difícil encontrar el amor pero tu igual eres de una especie desconocida aquí yo pienso que no te debes de rendir al ser diferente y luchar por tu verdadero amor luchalo enserio si haz algo heroico por esa persona que tanto amas y vas a ver que ella caera a tus pies sabes que tia tienes razón gracias , luna de que estabas hablando con sun bueno hermana consejos de como enamorar ok yo no me meto en tus asuntos jejejeje si ya lo se hermana

Pasaron varias semanas mientras kinght averiguaba un hechizo de como ser poni en la biblioteca sun se la paso leyendo historias de guerreros todos los días y todas las horas que pudo hasta que se le ocurrio algo tener un traje de la guardia real pero como no podía robar uno decidio fabricar uno con cartón y pintura dorada y hoy se le demostraría a su amada sus sentimientos salvándole la vida y eso seria hoy durante el recreo sun demostrara a su amada el traje que el mismo se fabrico bien no debo paralizarme me costo tiempo diseñar esto pero se que hoy caerá ella a mi pies y viviremos juntos yo lo se oye star mira quien viene caminando con ese traje ridículo es sun o dios ese perdedor si no fuera hijo de la princesa celestia lo transportaría hasta ponyville que quieres sun bueno es que eres linda y te traje esto un ramo de rosas espero que te gusten no las quiero mira telo dire de la forma mas amable posible a nadien le gustas hasta tu hermano mayor e mas guapo que tu tu solo eres horrible aléjate de mi me rompiste el corazón amiga tengo una buena broma dime jejeje una hora después bien eso fue tonto creo que mejor me cambiare e ire al salón que y mi ropa no puede ser auxilio se robaron tosa mi ropa dios que hare aurita vuelvo amigos ire al baño quien entro sun kinght que te pasa te sientes mal no es eso hermano estoy desnudo aque te refieres o dios si me robaron mi ropa y no puedo salir asi no te preocupes hermanito mira lo que te tengo espero que esto te ayude mucho a tu situación te traje ropa extra por si las dudas o gracias saves que yo te voy a proteger pase lo que pase no dudes de eso gracias te quiero kinght moon yo igual sunwarrion ahora vístete y ve corriendo a tu salón y no lleges tarde si , hola kinght moon hola star te vez tan guapo gracias jejeje como puedes ser hermano de sun es tan horrible oye no digas eso es mi hermanito pero que veo haya o no no puedo crerlo lo que mis ojos ven kinght mi hermano se beso a star a la chica que me gusta esto no no creo en nada de esto es una maldita pesadilla pero que hermanito sun rayos que hise dios que paso ahora yo no fui

Hoy era sábado un sábado tranquilo para los hermanos sunwarrion y kinght moon en especial porque su mama y su tia no Iván a estar kinght se quedó pensativo a ver a sun llorar muchas veces pero prefirió no hablar de ese asunto y entro a su habitación mientras sunwarrion estaba jugando con unos juguetes en el trono real y en eso apareció su hermano con una gran noticia que lo sacudiría tanto hermano que crees si dime kinght moon encontré una posición , una posición , si asi es mira según el libro que agarre de la biblioteca esta posición nos va a convertir en pony por 24 horas justo el tiempo que necesitamos para que los dos queramos cumplir todo lo que queremos y va a funcionar bueno hermanito solo vamos a necesitar unas cosas como que bueno unas moras del imperio de cristal , unas hojas del bosque evefreen , la esencia de nubes en cloudstone y por ultimo unas escamas de dragón listo , es todo wuua todo eso suena fácil no todo hermano como vamos a tener la esencia de las nubes mira lo que conseguir te acuerdas que hace un año fuimos a una competencia de los wonderbolts si y para ir tuvimos que usar unos medallones los cuales nos permitieron caminar en las nubes con eso iremos pues vamos ya , bien subámonos en el globo aerostático diez minutos después ya llegamos a la ciudad a trabajar rayos lo olvide aquí hay guardias hay que entrar por esa ventana abierta bien mira eso hay tantas nubes ya la tienes hermano si sun y atengo la esencia de nubes cuidado gracias por rescatarme hermanito pero que rayos o no intrusos oigan deténganse vamos corre hermanito alto se escaparon quienes eran tengo que avisas a la princesa celestia , mientras en el castillo de canterlot princesa celestia paso algo que paso guardia mientras realizaba una inspección en la fábrica de nubes dos criaturas se infiltraron a robar la esencia de nubes que no puede ser , hermana si hermanita kinght moon y sunwarrion no están en sus camas que como es posible no se pero encontré un libro de hechizos pero con una hoja arrancada o no mis hijos shining amor si princesa quiero que envie un equipo de guardias y busque a mis hijos no quiero que algo les pase por favor necesito que los encuentres si princesa tranquila hermana los vamos a buscar ten fe

Bien hermanito vamos por lo que nos falta las hojas de una planta y las escamas de dragón acabamos de ir por la esencia de nubes y las moras , llegamos hermano tengo miedo no me gusta este bosque tranquilo hermanito yo te protejo gracias hermano muy bien hay que movernos con cuidado debe de haber hidras aquí oye mira es esta no si la planta de cabeza de dragón justo lo que necesitábamos y ahora solo nos falta una cosa las escamas pero kinght donde vamos a conseguirlas la mayoría de los dragones viven fuera de equestria bueno hermanito conocemos a uno si tienes razón spike el dragon vamos a buscar sus escamas , mientras tanto en el castillo de canterlot no se porque se fueron llevan horas desaparecidos tranquila hermana vas a ver que los encontraremos donde estarán me preocupan y los guardias no me han dado noticas sobre ellos tal vez los valla a buscar vamos hermana yo te acompaño , mientras tanto en ponyville aquí esta el hogar de la princesa twilight sparkel y su asistente bien entremos con cuidado sun ha viste yo se abrir las puertas perfectamente entremos o ya viste sun se duerme como tu cuando eras pequeño no es tierno hermanito kinght ya tengo 10 años ya no soy un bebe a lo que venimos cierto con cuidado listo si tenemos todo que paso y mis escamas donde están spike ya duérmete si twilight y ahora donde vamos a preparo nuestro globo está en el bosque pues vamos ahí tenemos todas cosas de la posición bien a mezclar todos los ingredientes listo a beberla hermanito esperemos que funcione a a mi cabeza que te pasa a también a mí que nos pasa no lo sé kinght despierta , unos minutos después kinght si sun despierta ya voy que rayos sun eres tu si soy yo eres eres si soy un alicornio es increíble tu igual eres uno también wuaaa esto esta genial recuerda solo tenemos 24 horas antes de que la posición acabe oye hermanito porque brilla tu cuerno no lo se que rayos igual tu cuerno o no la posición tiene un efecto segundario porque no lo leí es magia incontrolada bien ojala que no hubiéramos causado tanto daño , hermano si sunwarrion escuchaste ese rugido si yo igual bien corre hermano o más bien vuela que habrá sido eso no se pero volvamos a casa antes de que mama nos regañe no lo se pero yo se lo quiero mostrar seguro sun si bien haz lo que quieras pero estoy feliz por ti

bien gracias a esos dos jóvenes alicornios al fin me desperté y ahora poder atacar y destruir a toda equestria jajaja gracias jóvenes alicornios , bien ya llegamos hermanito nuestro hogar mama mama te tenemos una noticia sunwarrion kinght moon que han hecho mama estas bien soy su tia luna en el cuerpo de su mama pero que rayos ¿tia? Como es posible que sean alicornios bueno la posición mientras ustedes están aquí su madre los está buscando tranquila tia envíala un mensaje , una hora después ya llegue que paso hijos son ustedes si mama como la posición sentí una energía muy grande fueron ustedes si mama pero miren ahora solucionen este problema y como mama mira kinght los dos brillen sus cuernos y piensen en esto listo princesa celestia noticias parece ser que una criatura ataco ponyville no se sabe mucho de esta sabes mama nosotros dos nos encargaremos que no quiero que los mate mama vamos a estar bien ahora somos alicornios y yo protegeré a sunwarrion , vamos hermanito ya voy una hora después bien ya llegamos hermano dime algo si sunwarrion porque besaste a star que yo no la bese no es cierto yo los vi cómo me hiciste eso y a no sé si podre confiar en ti espera hermanito a dónde vas no lo sé lejos de ti ya no te quiero ver aaaaaaaaaaar hermanito que mira detrás de ti no a te tengo que rayos no sunwarrion , toma esto extraña criatura que rayos auxilio tranquilo toma esto sun no tranquilo yo te agarro o no le arranco una ala justo lo que necesito el ala de un alicornio con alma de niño hasta luego kinght moon intenta salvar a tu hermanito , no te mueras no estás perdiendo mucha sangre que rayos el carruaje de mi mama kinght moon o no sun que paso porque tienes sangre de el mama déjame explicarlo por ahora no sube al carruaje y volvamos al castillo vas a ver hijo te pondrás bien vas a ver todo esto va a pasar no vas a morir

Doctor dígame como esta mi hijo pues mi querida princesa no le mentiré su hijo cayó en un coma perdió tanta sangre cuando le arrancaron el ala derecha que no sé si va a sobrevivir solo esperemos que despierte si gracias doctor puede retirarse , kinght moon puedo hablar contigo aurita si mama dime que paso explícamelo ya porque dejaste que lo atacaran yo lo intente de ayudar pero tuvimos una pelea y que paso entonces dejaste que el muriera y el ya no va a poder vivir no me culpes mama ya sabes voy a solucionar esto a dónde vas kinght voy a solucionarlo para que asi estés orgulloso de mi espera rayos se fue , mientras tanto en el bosque evefreen lo que necesitaba esta ala me ayudara a ser inmortal y que los habitantes de toda equestria se arrodillen ante mí pero que es esto siento la presencia de un alicornio joven el hermano mayor de sunwarrion y el otro hijo de celestia , sal extraña criatura bien aquí me tienes pero que rayos eres un dragón y no cualquier dragón uno que puede tomar las apariencias de cualquier criatura me llamo the sorrow light pues luchemos tu y yo bien toma esto valla tu magia es tan grande porque no lo pude detectar espero que disfrutes mis bolas de fuego recuerda sorrow soy un alicornio y puedo volar cierto pero a que no esperas esto tonto que rayos aaaaaaaa , hermana si luna sentí algo un gran poder parece ser que paso algo quédate aquí con sun yo entrare a los sueños que dices luna tu no lo entenderías , donde estoy que es este lugar un momento reconozco a esa persona es mi verdadera mama la que nos abandonó ese es el dial que nació mi hermanito hola kinght moon jajajaja espera hermanito ven sígueme vamos espérame hermanito porque corres asi kinght moon espera no lo sigas ¿tía? Donde estas pues estas en tus recuerdos el sorrow te ensero ahí ya veo y mi hermanito está bien pero al que veías era falso despierta pero como lo haría tía permíteme yo te ayudare con esto que haces despertándote para que luches contra el y espero que ganes para que tu mama se encuentre un poco mejor entendiste si ahorra ve , que paso hermana está bien créeme ya habré con el y ahora se prepara para la batalla aún no ha despertado no vamos kinght gana y salva a tu hermanito tu puedes

Valla parece que despertaste kinght moon listo si me las pagaras maldito tu casi matas a mi hermanito no te lo perdonare vamos toma este hechizo aquí tienes niño aaaa lo siento hermanito no sé si te podre ayudar esta vez, mientras tanto en el castillo de canterlot oye hermana mira es sunwarrion está abriendo sus ojos es un milagro donde estoy estas vivo me alegra y kinght mama está luchando y parece que no va ganando voy a ir a ayudarlo tu también me desafías no mama sun no ves que estas herido pero mi hermano mayor va a morir no quiero perderlo , mama transpórtame hacia el lugar está bien lo hare pero quiero que los dos vuelvan a salvos lo prometo suerte hijo gracias mama , toma esto kinght moon a veo que ya no te puedes mover muy bien parece ser que tus alas tiene muchas heridas y parece ser que tu hermanito ya llego justo a tiempo para poder eliminarlos a dos que haremos kinght no lo sé sunwarrion esto es un poco peligroso pero descuida yo te protejo hijos mama ustedes pueden derrotarlo pero como miren piensen en nosotras que somos su familia y carguen sus cuernos y atáquenlos listos si bien hora de la batalla toma esto jajaja no me hirieron cierto pero mira lo que tienes detrás no , si lo logramos somos geniales oye hermano mira que tienes en tu franco es tu cutie mark enserio dime como es sunwarrion bueno es una espada pero tiene el símbolo de tia luna a ver yo bueno hermanito el tuyo es un escudo con el sol de nuestra mama un momento no la posición se acababa en 24 horas ya pasaron esas 24 horas porque no somos humanos otra vez yo se los explicare mama donde estás aquí miren hijos les tengo que contar algo yo los traje a este mundo porque cumplirían un destino y parece que lo acabo de ver y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes me alegro de que obtuvieron los dos sus cutie marks y que pudieran derrotar a ese monstruo que nos iva a destruir al final los dos hermanos se acercaron a su mama y la agradecieron por permitirles que se quedaran alicornios y asi podre vivir mas aventuras en equestria fin


	2. Chapter 2 el rescate

**los hijos de celestia **

**Capítulo 2 un rescate **

**Este es el segundo capitulo disfrútenlo **

Hoy es un dia genial al fin ya poder volar hoy estoy de lo más feliz también porque hoy kinght moon cumple 13 años que mal que mi hermano mayor no este se fue al bosque evefreen desde hace un buen rato ya paso meses desde que nos volvimos unos alicornios para mi no es fácil acostumbrarme a estas alas jeje , hola sun hola mama , dime hijo no has visto a tu hermano mayor kinght moon . que yo recuerde mama se fue al bosque evefreen desde la mañana no se talvez lo valla a ver .

En eso en el bosque evefren un alicornio joven hace acrobacias únicas, listo bien es hora de volver a canterlot hoy es mi cumpleaños no lo creo kinght moon quien dijo que se aparezca es una orden , como estas joven príncipe permíteme presentarme me llamo alther soy un cazador y mi jefe me pago muchos bitz para cazar al hijo mayor de la princesa celestia no lo creo amigo hasta luego no toma esto aaaaa un hechizo de congelamiento pero como yo no lo se hacer , vas a aprender mucho kinght pero mi amo te quiere vivo quien es tu amo eso muy pronto lo descubrirás niño jajaja vamos a un lugar diferente

Ya pasaron horas desde que mi hermano se fue al bosque evefreen lo voy a ir a buscar total hoy no se puede perder su cumpleaños, bueno aunque mi ala no este sana todavía puedo volar bien listo ya llegue moon hermano estas aquí deja de esconderte ya vamos mama nos espera para tu fiesta de cumpleaños .

Que es lo que veo aquí una nota querida princesa celestial tenemos a su hijo kinght moon si quiere a volver a verlo tráiganos los elementos de la armonía en las ruinas a fuera del imperio de cristal firma los rebeldes de equestria , o no mi hermano mayor lo secuestraron tengo que informarlo a mi mama

En el castillo de canterlot

Mama que pasa sun querido bueno mi hermano fue secuestrado y los que los secuestraron piden los elementos de la armonía que hacemos mama tengo miedo no quiero que nada le pase a mi hermano mayor , tranquilo hijo lo vamos a solucionar asi y como bueno conozco un hechizo el cual va a creer a esos que les entregaremos los elementos de la armonía y para que los van a querer mama , bueno sun no estoy seguro pero eso no es bueno estas piedras las convertiré en los elementos de la armonía son falsas pero el hechizo que usare solo durara 24 horas nada más asi que vuela hijo y salva a tu hermano mayor claro mama eso voy a hacer

Mi cabeza me duele donde estoy oh valla alteza ya se despertó , ¿Quién es usted ? bueno soy dorwen un pegaso y el líder de los rebeldes de equestria y estas aquí niño porque tu participaras en un ritual para despertar a nuestro líder y que este tome tu cuerpo , mi cuerpo si asi es moon te hemos vigilado y eres el candidato perfecto para que nuestro líder el poderoso dragon starfire domine equestria como lo predijimos nosotros nos encontramos en unas ruinas a las afueras del imperio de cristal pero nos falta una cosa para el ritual los elementos de la armonía , asi que descanza niño y prepárate para mañana ya que ese dia cuando el sol pase por las ruinas el portal se abrirá y nuestro líder entrara y dominara equestria y derrocara la princesa celestia jajaja

Bien todo está bien sun me debo de tranquilizar sean como sean las personas que secuestraron a moon quieren una cosa dominar equestria y yo voy a ser el único que los pueda detener aa mi ala o no me caigo rayos o no no se rompieron los falsos elementos de la armonía veo que no pero debo de estar listo para dárselos bien creo que aquí dormiré un rato y ya mañana temprano podre seguir caminando para poder darles juro por mi mama que aunque sea miedoso voy a rescatar a mi hermano mayor se lo debo mucho a el el me ha salvado muchas veces y yo se lo demostrare hoy bueno hora de dormir espero que estes bien moon

Listos miembros hoy un alicornio y no cualquiera el hijo mayor de la princesa celestia va a participar para darle su cuerpo a nuestro líder el gran dragón pónganlo en frente de la puerta dimensional ya falta poco para que aparezca el sol, bien sunwarrion ya llegue que es lo que veo ahí o no mi hermano mayor ya va a comenzar ese rito tengo que moverme con cuidado. Te perdiste sunwarrion o no , jefe mire quien me encontré vagando por ahí . Genial el segundo invitado de honor sunwarrion te gustaría sustituir a tu hermano mayor para la ofrenda jajaja , deja a mi hermanito tu traicionaste a equestria por ese dragón jefe llego la hora tenga los elementos de la armonía , sabía que la princesa celestia los entregaría a cambio de la vida de su hijo liston preparen todo o si equestria y ano va volver a ser la misma por fin estoy libre de mi encierro volveré a dominar equestria mi hogar dime dorwer mi leal súbdito donde está el alicornio que me dara su cuerpo ese mi amo moon el alicornio de trece años listo para que yo tome tu cuerpo nooo . hermano que rayos se liberó sunwarrion de las cadenas todos contra el que evite que interrumpa el intercambio del cuerpo los elementos de la armonía señor gracias jajaja que no tonto te engaño celestia estos no son si asi es dragón ella jamas me los daría creo que tu regreso será frustado no a un no ganas niño toma esto aaaa para que aprendas me duele no hermanito yo no me puedo mover que hago piensa , que es lo que veo no me dañaste pero si te dispare una bola de fuego no la esquive puedo ser menor e inexperto en varias cosas pero protegeré a mi hermano mayor como el lo hiso conmigo hace años asi que toma esto dragon un hechizo sorpresa no un hechizo de congelamiento listo si soy genial soy genial y ahora como lo meteré ahí

Bien es hora que pare este hechizo no ingenuo niño tú me las pagaras sunwarrion me vengare de ti te alcanzare no lo creo rebeldes de equestria desaparezcan ya, rayos se fueron moon donde estas aquí sun valla hermanito no sabia que eras tan fuerte eres genial gracias por rescatarme hermanito de nada moon además tu ya has hecho mucho por mi , veo que fue una prueba algo difícil para ti sunwarrion mama si aquí estoy demostraste que eres tan valiente como tu hermano mayor pero ambos tendrán que pasar mas pruebas difíciles contra esta sociedad no se donde se esconda pero seguro que volverán y te atacaran ati hijo asi que tendrás que estar mas vigilado de lo que pensé pero volvamos a canterlot hay una fiesta que celebrar si tu cumpleaños moon vamos hermano ya voy oigan espérenme

Bueno fue el final de mi segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado comentarios habrá mas de esa sociedad de los rebeldes de equestria todavía pero habrá secretos de ellos


	3. Chapter 3 la cita de sunwarrion

**Capitulo 3 la cita de sunwarrion **

Asi es amigo nuestro buen amigo sunwarrion tendrá una cita con una chava espero que les guste estará lleno de comedia comencemos

Hoy me toco dia libre asi que voy a poder pasear por canterlot y que mejor lugar que en un parque donde me pueda relajar después de lo de ayer que rescate a mi hermano mayor de esos locos, a ahora poder estar en paz auxilio ayúdenme me caigo que pasa o no que es lo que veo una chica en peligro no te preocupes tu buen vecino sunwarrion esta aquí ya voy , rápido alguien me estoy asustando desde aquí adiós mundo cruel aaaaa que es lo que veo tranquilo amiga ya estoy aquí estas a salvo conmigo un alicornio wuuua no había visto a un alicornio macho y niño además

Bueno y dime cómo te llamas amiga bueno me llamo bright sky . oye que bonito nombre amiga yo me llamo sunwarrion y soy el hijo menor de la princesa celestia jejej , valla no sabía que nuestra princesa tuviera hijos . si es que ella nos adoptó cuando éramos humanos y desde hace unos meses nos volvimos alicornios aunque yo no me acostumbro en tener unas alas no se son incomodas

Bueno sunwarrion te agradezco por salvarme la vida ojala te lo pague yo , o yo ya se como amiga y como sun bueno te gustaría no se tener una cita conmigo en el castillo de canterlot , bueno eso sería genial y aque horas tendré que estar ahí a las 8 pm .

Bueno sun nos vemos mañana en la noche que pases una excelente tarde y tu igual sky

En el castillo de canterlot

Mama tengo una buena noticia te va a gustar , bueno sun hijo mi precioso hijo dime bueno prepárate mañana tendré una cita con una chica a la que le salve la vida , ¿Cómo? Una cita increíble hijo eso es maravillosos bueno mama ya sabes yo soy todo un encanto necesito que el castillo este bien para mañana me ire a mi cuarto a contárselo a mi hermano mayor nos vemos

Hermano que te pasa hermanito muy buenas noticias dímelas sun bueno mañana en la noche tendre una cita con una chica a la cual le salve la vida y estoy muy emocionado no se voy a gritar de la alegría ya sabes bueno si me disculpas hermano yo me ire a preparar todo para mañana no sun ya es tarde asi que duérmete eso lo haras mas con calma mañana ya sabes ahorra tus energías para la cita tienes razón descansa moon tú también sun

Siiii llego viernes por fin hoy es mi cita con sky estoy emocionado salto de toda la alegría , oye sun hermanito déjame seguir durmiendo por favor se que hoy es tu cita pero calma tus ansias tigre ya ve al lugar donde preparas todo , ok nos vemos después moon

En la ciudad de canterlot

Bueno creo que a mi amada y futura novia le gustaran un ramo de flores , disculpe señorita tendrá rosas rojas claro que si caballero aquí tengo muchas wuuua son tan lindas de seguro les va gustar todas disculpe señorita cuanto me va a costar bueno caballero solo le costara unos 5 bitz aquí tiene que tenga un buen dia igualmente joven

Bien ya mero es la cita falta una hora pero debo de tranquilizarme estaré bien hola hijo aaaa mama me asustaste, lo siento sun solo quería decirte que espero que tu cita de hoy este magnifica que se diviertan mucho y ya avise a los guardias que vigilen todas las entradas y salidas del castillo por si esa sociedad vuelve a aparecer pero no creo ve a la sala esperara como todo un gran caballero que eres mi gran y hermoso caballero mama me estás haciendo que yo me sonrojeara , bueno sun que estes bien te dejo

Señor príncipe sunwarrion su invitada de honor está aquí , si ya llego bien sun ya practicaste esto no pasa nada solo estes bien y claro que esto no se te salga de los cascos , presentando a bright sky muchas gracias disculpen guardias pueden retirarse por supuesto su majestad

Bueno dime sky quieres pasar al comedor real será todo un honor sun bien aquí lo tienes o sun me gusta y que es lo que veo rosas son mis favoritas oye como lo supiste bueno sky creo que entiendo a las chicas un poco mas que mi hermano mayor jeje eres tan gracioso sun bueno permíteme yo lo hago gracias y eres un verdadero caballero ya no hay tantos potrllos como tu sun todos son groseros tú no eres un gran príncipe gracias sky bueno es hora de disfrutar toda la comida que este niño hiso tu cocinas claro jeje es uno de mis talentos debo de admitir

Una hora después la cena estuvo muy buena sun oye sky quieres que te de un paseo eso seria genial vamos súbete de mi y no te caigas oye me gusta este paseo es tan mágico si a m igual es fenomenal puedo ver tu castillo es tan grande y majestuoso creo que me gustas mucho sunwarrion yo igual sky eres la chica mas bella de canterlot y tu el alicornio más bello bien volvamos al castillo antes de que te marees créemelo no fácil volar y yo que soy un alicornio no me acostumbre hace meses me hirieron mi ala derecha y aun no vuelo bien y dime sky que opinas de la cita fue mágica sun me gustaría volver a salir contigo ten un regalo un beso gracias por la noche nos vemos

Si me beso yo le gusto lo sabía como te fue hijo mama tuve la mejor cita de mi vida bueno es hora de que vayas a dormir ya es tarde y mañana tienes que cumplir con obligaciones reales está bien mama ojala que mi amor sky se encuentre bien

En unas ruinas en el imperio de cristal

Todo salio tal y como lo planeaste papa bien hija me informaron de todo mis vigilantes creo que te ganaste la confianza de sunwarrion y su amor la fase uno está lista muy pronto nos vengaremos de ese alicornio y de toda la familia real y traeremos a nuestro amo una vez más si creo que el no sabra que le espera que tienes planeado sky bien papa tal vez que él tenga una horrible pesadilla donde el vea la caída de equestria y su propia desaparición por starfire y los rebeldes de equestria .

Valla quien no se lo imaginaria que sky estaba con los rebeldes de equestria que le harán a sunwarrion o a su hermano mayor moon bueno eso será en otro capitulo nos vemos después amigos y sigan leyendo la historia porque se pone buena


	4. Chapter 4 la prueba

**Capitulo 4 la prueba **

Bueno amigos este capítulo se llama la prueba y aquí suceden cosas interesantes este capítulo sucede en el sueño de moon pero que sucede aurita lo sabrán

Hoy es una noche tranquila bastante sin nada que hacer solo con mis pensamientos y saber que voy a poder hacer mientras que mi hermano se la pasa platicando con su novia me iré a dormir por el momento

Mientras moon dormía tranquilamente abajo sun y sky reían a carcajadas de tantas cosas que se decían, bueno sun me permites un momento ire arriba sunwarrion con una cara de felicidad no pregunto porque iba a subir arriba. En eso sky tuvo la oportunidad que vio para entrar al cuarto de sunwarrion y su hermano mayor kinght moon y planear algo que su padre le dijo ayer usa este hechizo que saque del castillo hace mucho tiempo y ponle a moon una horrible pesadilla que no la aguante y que vea el futuro de ecuestrita , al recordar las palabras de su papa se puso a trabajar sky brillo tanto su cuerno que vio como moon se retorcía en su cama fase dos completa veo que este trabajo de deshacerse de los hermanos sale muy fácil y divertido creo que volveré abajo antes de que sun me busque por todo el castillo

Mientras ellos dos seguían hablando moon parecía despertarse pero en ya no estaría más en su cama si no en un mundo lleno de pesadillas el cual va a querer huir lo antes posible

**En el sueño de kinght moon **

Que ya amaneció tan pronto bueno hora de desayunar sun hermanito vamos despierta hora de desayunar sun donde estas creo que ya bajo bueno creo que yo haré lo mismo, que extraño porque no hay guardias en los pasillos donde está todo el mundo esto no me está gustando para nada .

Iré a ver a mi mama, mama sabes donde esta sun ¿pero que? no es posible lo que veo mis ojos están mal el cuarto de mi mama todo destruido que paso aquí no se y si atacaron en la noche creo que eso paso y yo no me di cuenta, voy a verla en el salón del trono ojala que este bien igual mi hermanito sun y mi tía luna.

Mama no puede ser lo que veo esto es peor a lo que yo vi en el cuarto de mi mama el trono tiene el símbolo de los rebeldes de equestria esa espada cruzando el castillo el castillo de canterlot o no ellos atacaron canterlot no pero que veo en el vidriar esos son ellos pero si hay un alicornio verde es mi hermanito sunwarrion no entiendo porque esos rebeldes pisan a mi hermanito.

Porque ellos lo mataron. ¿qué? Espera quien dijo eso, bueno moon si tu insistes, un momento yo te conozco eres sky la novia de mi hermanito si asi es jajaja torpe e ingenuo moon no has comprendido nada de este sueño, ¿a que te refieres? que yo sky te envié a este sueño gracias a mi magia amigo yo trabajo para los rebeldes de equestria y planeo hacer algo en contra de ti y tu hermanito.

No lo haras sky quieres una lucha tu y yo pero no metas en esto a sun , creo que no entiendes nada verdad moon no podrás salir de este sueño al menos de que pases tu prueba jajaj si me lo permites seguiré en la cita con tu hermanito divierte mucho , no alto sky rayos la perdí ¿una prueba ?.

Me pregunto cuál será esa pero tengo que averiguarlo es mejor que vuele parece ser que canterlot está destruida

No esto es de locos no puedo creer que a sun lo mataron esos locos aunque sea un sueño no puedo resistir esto que hago si no paso la prueba no podre advertir a mi hermanito que su novia trabaja para ellos.

Moon sobrino, tía luna donde estas, aquí estoy lo vi todo sky trabaja para ellos es mejor que enfrentes esta prueba. pero tía luna dime para que servirá la prueba que me puso sky , bueno moon la prueba que ella te dio es algo duro una prueba de valentía y heroísmo que tu solo vas a enfrentar sin ayuda de nadie la prueba será destruir a un dragón que ella misma ha creado y tu solo lo vencerás vas a tener que ir al bosque evefreen es en ese lugar donde la bestia te espera y ahí lo vas a acabar no tienes mucho tiempo ya que si no vences a ese monstruo antes del amanecer no podrás salir de tu sueño en unas 30 lunas . Entendido tía luna y gracias por toda la información.

Estoy caminando este mundo de pesadillas al parecer ellos destruyeron toda equestria estoy cerca de ponyville ya pronto llego ahí pero me pregunto algo como es que en este sueño no me hablan de mi pero se que esta criatura destruyo toda equestria y ellos se apoderaron de canterlot

No puede ser si pensé que el castillo de mi mama estaba destruido esto es aún peor todo quemado las casas viejas abandonadas no esto no puede estar pasando porque a mi no ya no sé qué hare estoy triste mi hermanito murió no pude evitar nada que hare .

Moon sobrino escucha esto ella solo quiere intimidarte solo quiere ver que sufras y así no puedas evitar nada tienes que hacer algo tendrás ya mero es tu prueba sobrino y se que vas a ganarla.

Tia luna y mi mama y tu como saben de mi prueba, pues moon yo entro en los sueños me pidió tu mama vigilar a sky no confía en ella y veo que tú tampoco pero sabes que tu hermanito es muy inocente y cayo fácilmente en las garras de ella bien querido sobrino tu prueba te espera

Y dime tía luna donde será mi prueba a la que me tendré que enfrentar lo necesito hacer para salir de este mundo de pesadillas el no cual nunca jamás quiero volver necesito que me lo respondas.

Pues bien querido moon tu prueba sucederá en el bosque evefreen ahí está la criatura la cual sky metió en tus sueños y la que creo este falso equestria todo desolador y tú eres el único viviente en este mundo de pesadillas te dejare aquí gana la prueba para que puedas salir de ese mundo lo antes posible y puedas advertirle a tu hermanito que sky piensa asesinarlo vuela moon vamos y cuidado con tu prueba y gánala a toda costa

Bien espero ya por mi prueba sé que la voy a ganar y asi salir de este mundo de pesadillas que ya no soporto ojala que lo destruya la criatura ese es mi primordial objetivo lo que sea después con sky va a tener que esperar por ahora tengo que llegar al bosque evefreen lo antes posible

Bien ya llegue al bosque evefreen listo para pasar la prueba que raro en este sueño que tengo veo que aquí no está afectado mucho pero la prueba se hace aquí y yo la voy a tener que hacerla aquí me guste o no , parece que aquí hay mucha calma es todo lo que puedo apreciar pero sospecho que me están vigilando pero no se quien qué raro escuche que se rompió una rama no creo que me imagino cosas este sueño me va a volver loco .

Hola moon estás listo para tu prueba, quien dijo eso sal no te tengo miedo ni a sky ni muchos menos a ti .

Pues querido amigo me deberías de tener tanto miedo jajaja me llamo redblack soy el dragón y tu desafío listo para que pierdas en este mundo, escucha dragón yo ganare esta prueba tu vas a caer yo voy a demostrar cosas y esas me servirán para salvar a mi hermanito de las garras de ella

Pues moon comencemos esta difícil prueba toma estas bolas de fuego niño te recuerda a la última criatura que enfrentaste hace meses, pues yo soy mucho peor que esa yo soy alguien malo que vine a bórrate del mapa para siempre

Tengo que estar bien recuerda moon esto es una pesadilla tu vas a tener que vencer y destruir a la criatura por el bien de tu hermanito es solo un horrible sueño pero yo saldré triunfando eso es

Donde te escondes moon ven pequeño alicornio sal de aquí enfrenta tu prueba como algún héroe y no un cobarde que solo se queda a pensar vamos derrótame si puedes

Ven dragón aquí me tienes ten este regalo para ti un poderoso hechizo si , pero que rayos no lo esquivo piensa moon algo ya se oye dragón aún tengo más hechizos lo voy a conducir hacia una trampa va a caer eso si el no sabe lo que le espera

Muy bien aquí es donde quería llegar este lago, ven dragón atrápame vamos no que muy fuerte y poderoso ya mero llego y veo que el esta detrás de mí muy bien moon como lo calculaste

Ya te tengo moon , no lo creo en realidad yo te tengo aquí justo donde te quería ver .

Pero que rayos haces niño, te voy a congelar redblack prepárate este es tu fin y juro que mi pesadilla se acaba justo ahora, nooooo

**En el cuarto de sunwarrion y knight moon **

Al fin lo logre no sé pero fue horrible la pesadilla jamás la quiero volver a vivir , fue una prueba bastante épica congelaste a tu enemigo fue lo que vi .

Mama que haces aquí, hijo tu prueba ya paso pero me temo que aún falta lo peor ahora que sabes que sky trabaja para los rebeldes de equestria y irán contra de sun tendrás que tomas medidas para protegerlo , oye mama donde esta sun

Tranquilo él está afuera jugando ve a verlo , gracias mama te prometo algo mama lo protegeré no permitiré que a el lo lastimen nunca mas

Y se que lo prometerás moon ahora ve a jugar con tu hermanito , mama eso voy a hacer divertirme con el .

**Bien amigos se acabo este capitulo esperen el otro capitulo llamado la trampa estará buena **


	5. Chapter 5 la traicion

**Hola amigos que leen mi fanfic les vengo a traerles este capítulo la trampa o traición cualquiera de los doy está bien y entra un nuevo personaje este se llama cyber y es el oc de un amigo **

bien hoy es otro dia como cualquier otro hoy en la noche tengo mi segunda cita con sky y ya la quiero tener me siento muy feliz lo bueno es que mi hermano mayor no está aquí en canterot fue a acompañar a mi mama y a mi tia luna a ver a la princesa candace del imperio de cristal , la manera con la que puedo relajarme es estar sentándome en este árbol y que los rayos del sol me iluminen ¡cuidado abajo ¡ .

Aunche me dolió mi cabeza quien me golpeo en mi cabeza que me duele tanto, valla parece ser un Pegaso dime amigo estas entrenando para los wonderbolts porque no vuelas nada bien

Que rayos puedes hablar una pregunta que eres tú , yo bueno permíteme presentarme me llamo sunwarrion pero me puedes decir sun soy el hijo de la princesa celestia .

¿La princesa celestia ?

Si es la gobernante de equestria lo tienes que saber dónde has estado que no sabes nada amigo.

Bueno sun porque yo soy un templario oscuro pero parece ser que ahora soy un Pegaso eso es lo que me dijiste y es increíble aunque apenas ser manejar estas alas, ya me di cuenta aún no vuelas bien

Bien amigo cyber quiero que me digas algo de donde eres me intriga mucho, pues yo sun vengo de sakuras un planeta muy lejano lejos de aquí el lugar de donde yo vengo esta azotado por la guerra y yo viajaba junto con mi mascota orion pero parece ser que ambos caímos muy lejos de donde estábamos

Bueno dime cyber quieres que te muestre equestria , eso seria genial sun me gustaría conocer este nuevo lugar claro mientras pienso como volver a sakuras vamos a volar e iremos a ponyville .

No volar no apenas soy un principiante en esto mejor caminemos con estas cosas extrañas que tenemos , bien cyber como quieras aunque nos tardaremos mucho en llegar y si mejor usamos el tren , hay un tren y no lo dijiste sun , se me olvido decírtelo amigo , bien esta es la estación de trenes de canterlot vamos sube el tren amigo

**Una hora después en ponyville **

Listo y dime cyber que te parece este pueblo es muy pintoresco y rustico y a mí me gusta mucho , pues gracias por darme esta oportunidad de ir a ponyville y conocer este nuevo mundo me fascina mucho , bien amigo si miras a tu derecha esta la alcaldía de ponyville y por ahí esta la biblioteca de la princesa twilight sparkle y por alla esta la mejor pastelería de toda ponyville sugar cube corner , mmmm sabes que sun ya me dio hambre y mucho creo que ire a comer después .

Jajaja eres muy graciosos cyber apenas te acabo de conocer y ya me agradas mucho y que hay en ese bosque sun , ese es el bosque evefreen

El bosque evefreen y dime que hay ahí sun , bueno amigo ese bosque no es nada bonito encuentras hidras , osas mayores y criaturas muy malévolas y peligrosas que atacan a los intrusos que entren en ese bosque . o ya veo amigo asi que nadie entra a ese lugar ni solo ni mucho menos en grupo porque es arriesgado , oye cyber escuchaste ese rugido yo lo conozco si no me equivoco es de una criatura horrible es una hidra , corre cyber te va a lastimas tranquilo sun tengo esto es mi cuchilla yo voy a vencer a esa criatura vas a ver que si la lastimo y además gracias a mi collar me volveré invisible listo

Valla cyber eres genial como utilizas magia si eres un Pegaso, esto amigo es tecnología bien si me disculpas amigo tengo que empezar a atacar a esa cosa loca.

Piensa sun no tienes que permitir que tu nuevo amigo enfrente a esa criatura sola tienes que hacer algo ya se cyber cuidado sea donde estés porque ya te volviste invisible toma esto hidra, que fue ese rayo que salió en su cuerno aquí también utilizan tecnología jamás lo sabré , listo ya esta parece que esa cosa se está resistiendo pero no puede ya lo vencí , valla cyber eso fue genial pero que brilla en tu cuchilla o no aléjate sun o podría lastimarte , a que te refieres no enserio sun aléjate te dañare y mucho , tranquilo amigo

No enserio toma esto sun cyber me golpeaste , que paso sun espera amigo a donde vas perdón no quise lastimarte

**Afuera de la habitacion de sunwarrion y kinght moon **

Bien aquí es donde duerme sun y su hermano mayor tratare de hablar con el quiero que me perdone fui un tonto ,

Que se le ofrece a usted caballero, bueno vine a hablar con el príncipe sunwarrion , lamentablemente el joven sun no quiere visitas y menos de usted ya nos contó que paso y ha pedido vigilancia en su habitación para que usted no lo ataque , saben que no les tengo miedo voy a entrar sun es mi amigo .

No muchachos golpéenlo si señor oigan ya déjenlo por favor , ya basta si quiero hablar con el .

Bien sun quiero pedirte un perdón por todo lo que viste sabes cuando yo llegué aquí viajaba con mi mascota llamada orion una criatura muy rara y muy común de mi planeta pero nos separamos cuando estallo la nave y caí enzima tuyo te diré algo yo sufro una maldición gracias a la piedra que tengo en mi cuchillo me vuelve un loco psicópata por eso quiero que me perdones lo haría , claro que si amigo lo hare y sabes que sun ire en busca de mi mascota lo encontrare no se com estará pero ojala que este bien mientras cyber yo me ire a mi cita en un bosque con mi amada sky vamos juntos a nuestros destinos amigo sun

**En un bosque alejado de canterlot **

Y dime sun que te parece este lugar no crees que es muy romántico para una cita perfecta, bueno amor a mi no me gusta estar caminando en este bosque yo soy un poco cobarde pero contigo seré muy valiente para protegerte .

Bien cuando sky nos la señal ahí atacaremos a sun tal y como nos dijo ella solo hay que esperarlo amigo, sun cariño espérame se me cayó algo permíteme lo recojo. Esa es la señal vamos a atacar

Todos contra ellos vamos, que pasa sun tengo miedo o no sky son los rebeldes tranquila amor yo te protejo alto ahí ustedes par de tórtolos serán nuestros prisioneros mmm no lo creo aaaaaaaa funciono sky si a lo llévenlo a la perfección bien pronto llévenlo a la vieja aldea de brightware al suroeste dulces sueños sun jajaja .

Bien al fin te encontré orion iré a ver a sun en su cita pero que rayos se lo están llevando oigan alto maldición o por dios a sun se lo secuestraron pero quienes eran esas personas tengo que ir volando al castillo a lo mejor ya llego su mama voy tan rápido como un rayo tranquilo sun te rescataremos

**Bien amigos pobre de sun lo atacaron por la espalda pero que harán con el en el sig capitulo un poco de ayuda en ese lo sabran **


	6. Chapter 6 un poco de ayuda extra

**Bueno amigos este es el capitulo seis y espero mejorar en esto solo quiero que lo entiendan se llama un poco de ayuda extra **

Donde me encuentro donde estoy – dijo un sun todo confundido

Bueno estas en un pueblo abandonado y sabes que fue muy difícil para nosotros pero al fin te tenemos nos costó trabajo capturarte sunwarrion pero sé que valió la pena vas a ver tu serás el primero que muera porque yo conquistare toda equestria - dijo dorwer en señal de victoria que su propia hija había capturado a sun.

**En el castillo de canterlot **

Bien donde esta me están preocupando no está en su habitación ni en el jardín esto me está volviendo loca dijo celestia al ver que su hijo sunwarrion no está en el castillo pero antes de que saliera a buscarlo escucho una voz pidiendo ayuda

Ayuda no puedo creer lo que yo vi secuestraron a sun mi amigo no puedo creer que hare

Alto quien eres tu extraño visitante como entraste al castillo acaso tú secuestraste a mi hijo, no y tengo una duda como se llama usted

Yo me llamo la princesa celestia gobernadora de equestria y madre de kinght moon y sunwarrion e igual tengo una duda cómo te llamas y que viste de ese secuestro de mi hijo menor

Bueno me llamo cyber vengo de sakura un planeta muy lejano de aquí vi que la novia de su hijo lo secuestro junto con otras personas fue horrible

Entiendo tu iras a su rescate , yo wuuuua

Pero no iras solo moon puedes venir

Mira cyber te presento a moon mi hijo mayor el te ayudara a rescatar a sun por favor tráelo sano y salvo no quiero verlo morir , tranquila princesa celestia lo traeremos sano y salvo

**Lejos en el viejo pueblo de brightware **

Tengo que buscar la salida no sé cómo lo hare estoy empezándome a preocupar no veo a sky que hare y si la hicieron daño no me lo perdonare

Hola sun había dicho sky que apareció inmediatamente en ese cuarto bien bien fue algo difícil engañarte niño pero lo logre me costo mucho tiempo ganarme tu confianza pero al fin lo hice y te traje aquí caíste en la trampa y serás el invitado de honor en un juego donde tu morirás jajajaja

Asi que nunca me amaste tú me mentiste me siento usado solo dime de que se trata todo esto sky yo no lo creo es difícil de entender esto porque yo te amaba y mucho

Bueno sun ya te diste cuenta que solo fue un mal juego y que nunca podras escapar de tu destino que muy pronto se acerca descanza sun porque mañana en la mañana vas a morir

Moon hermano donde estas ven rescatarme tengo mucho miedo ya no se qué hare

Mira cyber no confio en ti pero tengo que hacer equipo contigo tengo que ir ahí y rescatar a sun lo antes posible no quiero verlo morir rodeado de toda esa gente me pondré triste si lo pierdo o talvez no se incluso me muera para estar con el yo jure protegerlo pase lo que pase y le he fallado

Tranquilo amigo vamos a ir con el ten por seguro que lo vamos a rescatar con vida y les daremos una lección a ellos por secuestrar a tu hermanito y a mi amigo mejor descansemos y en la mañana seguimos

**En la mañana siguiente **

bien moon despierta hay que continuar caminando según lo que parece a moon se lo llevaron a un viejo pueblo llamado brightware al suroeste de canterlot tenemos que caminar para llegar ahí lo más rápido posible

oye cyber no sería mejor volando tardaríamos mucho caminando y si ya es tarde no podre salvar a sun y eso no me gusta sabes que cyber subete a mi espalda

que moon estas loco yo no lo hare

Hazlo vamos tenemos que salvar a sun rápido y será hoy

Bien ya voy pero no te enojes conmigo no es mi culpa que no sepa usar estas alas

Yo ya me acostumbre amigo es cuestión de practica vamos

**En el pueblo de brightware **

Levántate niño vamos camina pronto será tu momento morirás para que todos nosotros tomemos equestria y la gobernemos a nuestro modo hoy será tu ultimo vida

No lo harán yo saldré de aquí aaaa que me pasa porque no me puedo mover ni usar mis alas

Mira sun mi hija sky uso un hechizo que permite bloquear todo tu cuerpo no podrás liberarte esta ves ya no seras un estorbo para todos tu nos arruinaste los planes es hora de que mueras llévenlo a la piedra el morirá para que todos gobernemos equestria

**Lejos de ese lugar **

Mira lo que veo amigo cyber esto es impresionante ahí esta el pueblo todo destruido hay que vajar tenemos que estar listos para el ataque

Oye dime moon tienes algún plan para poder atacarlos

La verdar no pero hay que buscar la manera de detenr lo que vallan a hacer a mi pobre hermanito sun

Ya se mi piedra

Tu piedra

Si moon bueno te lo explico después vamos

Traigan a sunwarrion le llego su momento a ese alicornio

O no que me van a hacer

Con este cuchillo arrancaremos la sangre al hijo menor de la princesa celestia con su muerte nos garantiza la victoria de los rebeldes de equestria

Mira moon no es ese tu hermanito sun

O no cyber llegamos tarde va a morir tranquilo hermanito voy por ti

No hiras a ningún lado dijo una voz familiar

Sky bienvenido moon y cyber a lo que podría ser el ultimo dia de sus patéticas vidas, tu traicionaste a mi hermanito no te lo perdonare jamas

No lo creo rebeldes de equestria ataquen

O genial cyber que haremos, tranquilo moon yo me encargo tu ve por sun nadien se mete con mi mejor amigo me las van a pagar tomen esto son mis golpes

**En la piedra donde esta sunwarrion **

Aaaa

Grita todo lo que puedas sun ya no te quedara más sangre pero que es lo que veo si es tu hermano mayor moon y viene al rescate es mejor que terminemos esto este es tu fin sunwarrion jamas te volveré a ver

Nooooo sun hermanito no

Jajajaja lo logre esta muerto al fin rebeldes de equestria es hora de irnos

No esto no lo creo hermanito sun despierta estas bien escúchame

Que paso aquí decían celestia y luna que habían llegado no podían ver lo que paso el cuerpo de sunwarrion sin vida todos lloraban en especial moon no pudo proteger a su hermanito

Nooo se que hare esto es mi culpa el está muerto

Hijo no es tu culpa pero mama tenía que ayudarlo yo lo defraude

Oye moon escucho palpitar a sun

Por favor cyber este no es el momento

Hermano

Sun , hijo , sobrino estas vivo pero como esto es imposible el te mato

Creo que no pero si perdi algo de sangre me siento débil

O no pronto vamos al castillo luna si hermano

Cyber gracias por tu ayuda rescatamos a sun aunque el esta vivo aun no esta bien pero gracias por tu ayuda si puedo confiar en ti después de todo

Nos acompañas al castillo para vigilar a sun

Claro amigo vamos

**Fin del capitulo 6 que les parecio después subo el capitulo 7 que se titula la mascota de sun jajaja estar achida nos vemos seguidores **


	7. Chapter 7 la mascota de sunwarrion

**Buenos dias mis queridos amigos traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic los hijos de celestia elcapitulo de hoy se llama las mascota de sunwarrion **

Valla estoy mas tranquilo que ayer quiero olvidarme de lo que paso y que casi muero mi mama me dijo ayer que coloco mas guardias por mi seguridad que genial (sarcasmo)

Buenos días sun amigo dijo cyber su mejor amigo que había preparado el desayuno para el

Buenos días igual cyber otro dia en el cual ni mi mama , ni mi hermano mayor moon están hoy creo que quiero salir al jardín me acompañas

Claro dijo cyber preparando su cuchilla para saber si algo ataca contra sun

Valla son tan lindas las hojas cyber la naturaleza pero que es esa cosa que esta ahí

Cuidado sun no lo agarres es un huevo de mi planeta parece ser un huevo de zerg pero como llego aquí me pregunto o no se va a romper cuidado sun

Aaaaaaa quitamelo de mi cabeza

Tranquilo amigo te esta abrazando veo que se encariño contigo

Valla me gusta esta mascota pero debo de entrenarla me ayudas cyber

Claro vamos sun

**Lejos en una cueva alejada de canterlot **

Me vengare sky vas aver esos idiotas ya me tienen arto sun moon y su amigo cyber como los odios pero hoy los venceré jajajaja

Si como no papa

Te pasa algo hijo dime algo

Papa creo que me enamore de sun si lo quiero esta vez no se mis sentimientos cambiaron ahora lo amo y mucho

No hija el no te amara jamas

Lo siento papa yo me voy a buscar a sun no seguire con esto papa me voy

A dónde vas sky vuelve quien necesita a sky yo podre vencer a esos tontos

**En un jardín alejado de canterlot **

Bien sun amigo ya pensaste en un nombre para tu mascota

Sip se llama leelem

Que nombre mas raro pero yo no juzgo bien lo primero que tienes que hacer oye oiste ese ruido

Si pero que es esa bestia cyber

Cyber no lo se

Tranquilo spirt

Hola chicos perdón que spirt hay ahecho ese ruido mi nombre es nala soy una Pegaso y ustedes

Yo me llamo sun hijo de la princesa celestia

Yo cyber amigo de sun

Valla que genial bestia que tienes ahí sun

Enserio lo acabo de encontrar en el jardín del castillo

Bueno nala no se quieres ir al castillo de canterlot un rato

Me gustaría sun

**Castillo de canterlot en la noche **

Mama ya llegamos

Hola sun como estas hijo

Bien mama

Oye quiero que vengas a ver a alguien ya la conoces es sky

Que mama pero me intento matar ella no la quiero ver

Hijo ella ya no es la misma ya cambio solo quiere perdonarte

Sun podría hablar contigo

No lo creo sky

Aléjate cyber

Dime sky que quieres

Sun quiero perdonarte no quería herirte bastante solo me utilizaba mi padre por favor sun yo realmente te amo

Sabes que sky yo no te amo

Sun espera

No sky ya basta no puedo mas tu me traicionaste

No quería romper tu corazón

Pues lo hiciste

**En la cueva de dorwer **

Jajaja al fin lograre destruir a esos tontos pero con que sera

Un huevo que raro

Valla es increíble esa bestia me va a ayudar sea lo que sea parece ser como una osa mayor pero vino de un huevo jajaja esa cosa me ayudara a destruir a sun y a su hermano moon jajajaj

**En el castillo de canterlot **

Oye sun podemos hablar

Claro cyber de que quieres hablar

Sientes algo por sky

Bueno amigo la verdar si

Yo la amo aun pero después de que me traiciono no se si volver con ella

Hazlo deberías de hacerlo

Tu crees

Si

Lo hare cyber

Lamento interrumpir príncipe sun pero atacan ponyville dorwer el lo ataca

Vamos por el sun

Claro pero dile a nuestra nueva amiga nala que venga

Y sky también

Si dile también a ella

**Ponyville **

Corran todos por su vida está destruyendo todo esa cosa

Tranquilo ciudadanos de ponyville llegamos al rescate

Bien esto estará genial

Miren quienes vinieron sun , cyber y mi hija traidora sky están listos para morir hoy

No lo creo tonto

Valla ya agregaron a alguien mas a su circulo de amigos una pegaso pero que es eso que tienes niña

Te gusta es mi mascota y te pateara el trasero

Vamos a acabar con el

Tranquilo sun

Ataca bestia mia

Cuidado chicos

Lo esquive amigos cyber amigo y sky donde esta

No lo se nala

O no cuidado sky

Que nooooo pero que rayos

Tranquila sky estas a salvo conmigo

Gracias sun

No me lo agradezcas hay que vencer a tu papa de una vez por todas vienes conmigo y leelem

Claro sun

Hay te voy dorwer

No podrán detenerme tontos de una vez se los digo

Sky escucha esto quiero que hagas esto

Lánzame de tu mascota sun

Listo suerte sky

Toma esto bestia

Que haces hija estas lanzando un hechizo de inmovilidad

No se mueve

Aun falta lo mejor papa toma esto

Nooooo mi bestia mi criatura nooooo

Ustedes dos como pudieron vencer a esa criatura no puedo ser tu sky me traicionaste toma esto

No haras daño a sky dorwer vas a sentir mi gran poder que tengo

Tu un alicornio que ha sufrido mucho

Si pero yo defenderé a mis amigos como sky

Toma

Que me pasa me envejezco que haces noooooooo

Que hiciste sun

Un hechizo de avanzar la edad lo converti en polvo

Tu me salvaste te amo

Creo sky que te mereces esa segunda oportunidad

Enserio

Si

Oigan ustedes vámonos devuelta a canterlot

Ya vamos

Quieres subirte a mi espalda sky

Si sun

Te amo mucho sky

Yo igual sun

**Bueno amigos ese fue el final del séptimo capitulo que opinan jejeje bueno síganme amigos y les digo algo el próximo capitulo se llama moon rey por un dia **


	8. Chapter 8 moon rey por un dia

**Amigos que les gusta mi fanfic les traigo el capitulo ocho titulado moon rey por un dia espero que les guste a todos y mas que decir espero que tengan una buena navidad iniciemos **

Bueno hoy es una mañana esplendida dijo un moon feliz y tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia el salón del trono de su mama

Moon hijo hoy será una prueba difícil y solo tu vas a poder hacer esto

Otra prueba yo y cual será mama dime

Manejaras equestria por 24 horas

¿Qué ? yo mama estas segura pero porque no entiendo

Bueno pensé que seria algo bueno que tu ya empezaras a manejar el reino

Esta bien mama eso hare si tu quieres pero donde estaras tu , tia luna y mi hermanito sun

Nosotros estaremos en el imperio de cristal pero hoy en la noche te veremos

Y para que me verán

Vas a subir la luna

Que yo no lo se hacer

Pues tu eres mi hijo sabras como mover la luna suerte moon

Gracias eso creo

Bien príncipe moon o mejor dicho rey está listo para manejar equestria aunque solo un dia

Eso creo pero no se si podre manejar esto y si se me sale todo de la situación

No saldrá nada malo moon vas a ver

Este seguro guardia

Si su mama me pidió que le envié un informe antes de que vengan en la tarde

Bien ella me quiere vigilar o ver como manejo el reino

No lo se moon en realidad no me dio muchos detalles pues suerte

Gracias pero que tengo que hacer aurita

No lo sé otros guardias tendrá que avisarle solo quédese aquí en el salón de trono si surge algo lo va a avisar

Bien me quedare aquí y me aburriré

Rey moon hay problemas están atacando ponyville

Que como que lo atacan

Bueno tiene que ir a detener esa cosa que esta atacando el lugar

Y que es la criatura

Una osa mayor

Bien iré a detenerla

**En ponyville **

Auxilio necesitamos ayuda estamos en problemas nos ataca una osa mayor vamos a morir

Tranquilos ciudadanos su príncipe moon está aquí yo los voy a salvar

Qué bueno el nos va a salvar mire príncipe esa cosa ha estado atacando el lugar destruyo muchas casas

Bien tranquilo moon tienes que pensar en una táctica para detener a esa osa mayor y evitar que destruya todo ponyville vamos tengo que pensar en algo ya se

Escúchenme ciudadanos necesito que todos se alejen de aquí voy a guiar la osa mayor devuelta al bosque evefreen

Y como hara eso tiene algún plan o solo lo hará por una estupidez

Claro que tengo un plan va a hacer fácil pero váyanse yo como príncipe y futuro gobernante de equestria mi deber es proteger a todos los ponys de los peligros que se asechan aquí

Bien sé que la cosa que voy a hacer no será nada fácil pero tengo que hacerlo por el bien de equestria

Hey osa mayor quieres mi cola de alicornio ven por mi criatura

Bien tengo que pensar en algo antes de que esa osa mayor me coma vivo

Muy bien falta poco para llegar al bosque si llegue

Jaja caíste en mi trampa osa mayor toma eso

Si no puedo creer que funciono pude congelar a la osa mayor fue fantástico

**En ponyville **

Viva moon nuestro príncipe el ha demostrado algo fantástico lo que hiso nos salvo de una osa mayor

Gracias demostre algo mucho valor soy su príncipe y mi deber es proteger a ustedes mis ciudadanos nos vemos ciudadanos de ponyville adiós

**Ciudad de canterlot **

Volví esa misión fue algo fácil de cumplir pero me falta la otra subir la luna esta tarde tengo miedo me verán miles de personas no se si podré hacer eso

**Esa tarde **

Queridos ciudadanos de canterlot mi hijo mayor kinght moon hoy subirá la luna esperemos que sea un gran éxito lo que hará mi hijo se que lo hará bien

Bien moon estoy nervioso hoy subiré la luna se que puedo lo hare bien

Oye hijo estas bien

Claro que si mama estoy feliz ( sarcasmo)

Bien prepárate saldrás de inmediato

Bien hay mucha gente aquí no sé cómo podre aparecer la luna

Ya vamos hazlo mueve la luna nos estamos aburriendo aquí

Bien ciudadanos de canterlot hoy yo el príncipe moon les traigo la luna y aquí la tienen

Valla es un hermoso espectáculo me gusta mucho

Hijo haz hecho un espectáculo grandioso pudiste pasar tu prueba estoy orgulloso de ti moon

Enserio mama

Si pudiste subir la luna felicidades creo que serás un buen gobernante después de todo

Enserio eso es fantástico

Vamos a casa hijo

Vamos mama

**Fin de este capítulo bueno amigos que les pareció otro dia subo el siguiente capitulo reunión de amigos en ese capitulo moon se volverá loco por una nueva amiga bueno nos vemos después y que tengan una feliz navidad **


	9. Chapter 9 una reunion de amigos

**Amigos les traigo otro capitulo de mi fanfic los hijos de celestia llamada una reunión de amigos y aquí entra una persona mas al grupo que será novia de alguien de quien averígüenlo aquí **

Bien orion este parece ser un lugar tranquilo dijo cyber queriendo descansar después de un dia tan largo cuando cerró los ojos sintió que una flecha paso cerca de el

Que rayos de quien es esa flecha de donde salio

O perdón amigo este bien no quería herirte

No esta bien valla eres hermosa como te llamas amiga

Me llamo nova y vivo en ponyville aunque me gusta explorar estos lugares estos bosques es lo mas genial que uno puede encontrar aquí en equestria

Bueno nova déjame presentarme me llamo cyber y ese animal que ves a mi lado se llamo orion mi mascota

Que lindo nombre y dime cyber donde vives

Bueno yo vivo en el castillo de canterlot

A caso eres guardia ahí wuuuuua

No nova mas bien soy invitado de honor vivo ahí desde que salve al hijo menor de la princesa celestia

Enserio que genial

Bueno fue un gusto conocerte

Oye nova me gustaría invitarte a una reunión la próxima semana con mis amigos en el castillo de canterlot claro si gustas

Me gustaría cyber bueno fue un gusto conocerte cyber nos vemos la próxima semana

**En el castillo de canterlot **

Hola cyber donde habias estado dijo sun preocupado al no ver a su amigo

Bueno me encontré a una linda chica en un parque y convivimos mucho y la invite a la reunión que piensas hacer la próxima semana

Me alegra mucho amigo ojala que esa sea tu enamorada que tanto buscas

Que yo mi enamorada por favor sun estás loco

Oye a mí no me engañas

Bueno talves la intente conquistar

Ves si es tu enamorada jajajaja

**Una semana después en el castillo de canterlot **

Si es la fiesta a divertirse dijo sun saltando de alegría

Tranquilo hermanito aun no llegan los invitados tranquilo

Hola amigos dijeron dos hermosas chicas nala y sky

Hola a todas que bueno que ya llegaron

Oigan amigos y quien es la otra chica que esta afuera dijo nala sorprendida

Me estas engañando sun dijo sky al pensar que su amor la esta engañando

No amor me conto cyber que es una amiga que conocio la semana pasada sabes le dire a moon que valla a buscarla

**Afuera del castillo **

Hola debes de ser nova eso me dijo mi hermano

Si ese es mi nombre y tu eres

Me llamo kinght moon y soy el hijo mayor de la princesa celestia y dime quieres pasar adentro

Claro me encantaría kinght moon

**Adentro del castillo **

Esta fiesta me gusta mucho me divierto tanto dijo sky a su novio sun

Enserio amor sabía que esta fiesta te iba a gustar

Bueno y dime nala te diviertes aquí dijo nova al verla tan callada

Claro que me divierto nova es divertido estar con amigos

Oye nala te cuento un secreto

Si dime

Estoy enamorado de cyber

De cyber oye que genial pero si apenas lo conoces no crees que es algo rápido

Si lo se sabes creo que se lo dire ahora

Cyber puedo decirte algo

Si claro que es

Bien me tarde mucho para conseguir estas flores para nova pero que rayos veo cyber y nova

**En el jardín del castillo **

Cyber me gustas desde que te conocí

Enserio nova

Si cyber

Que rayos sucede aquí dijo moon soltando su ramo de flores no entiendo no noooooo

Moon que te pasa o rayos ire a hablar con el

Moon

Si cyber porque corriste asi

Porque se destrozó el corazón te dijo nova que tu le gustas y yo no tengo a nadien en la vida en esta fiesta quería conocer a la chica que me conto sun

Oye moon tienes a grandes amigos como yo , sky , nala tu hermanito sun y a ella nova

Enserio

Si te estoy diciendo la verdad vamos a seguir disfrutando la fiesta

Sabes cyber acepto que tu y nova sean novios aun no ha llegado mi amor pero ojala que se pronto

Ya veras moon ya veras pronto llegara vamos amigo corre o sun se comerá todo

Ya voy esperame cyber

**Fin de este capitulo amigos espero que les halla gustado nos vemos en mi siguiente capitulo que pasen una bonita navidad con sus seres queridos y que tengan un bonito 2014 el siguiente capitulo se llamara y es el ultimo de este fanfic el gran viaje nos vemos a todos**


	10. Chapter 10 una gran aventura

**Amigos les traigo el final de mi primer fanfic los hijos de celestia esta aventura se llama el gran viaje y aquí aparece un nuevo personaje que tendrá algo que ver con moon sin mas que decir empezamos **

Bien hoy es un gran día sé que va a pasar algo yo lo se dijo moon muy pensativo

Que te pasa hermano viéndolo muy pensativo

No lo se hermanito se que algo va a pasar pero no se que

Príncipe moon y príncipe sun su madre me pidió que me acompañen

Que dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Pasa algo dijo moon con cara de preocupación

Si pero deben de estar sus amigos también nova , sky , nala y cyber también me pidieron que yo los buscara

Bien vamos al salón del trono dijo sun con una cara pensativa

**Salón del trono **

Muchachos tengo malas noticias es discord se volvió malvado y convirtió en piedra a las portadoras de los elementos

Que dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Asi es me temo que es su misión ir y atrapar a discord y devolver los elementos de la armonía

Donde mama dijo moon listo para la aventura

Tendrán que ir al viejo castillo en el bosque evefreen

Yo voy dijo sun alegrado

No tu no iras hermanito

Porque moon quiero ir no es justo

Te quedas aquí mi misión es protegerte no quiero que mueras

Hijo tu hermanito te va a tener que acompañar

Que mama estás segura

Si moon ahoran valla pero antes alguien los va a acompañar el asistente de mi fiel alumna twilight sparkle spike el dragón

Hola dijo spike al ver a ellos y recordar a twilight y sus amigas bien que esperamos a ir al bosque evefreen

Bien esperemos que logremos patearle el trasero a discord dijo cyber listo para la acción

Aunque no creo que sea algo fácil dijo spike

Que esperamos hacia el viejo castillo dijo nala lista para la aventura

**El bosque evefreen **

Valla ya llegamos tan rápido al bosque evefreen dijo nova

Si esto no es tanto peligro

Oigan chicos veo algo dijo cyber al ver que una especie como de neblina venia hacia ellos

Que rayos pasa dijieron todos

Que bueno que los veo a todos

Otro alicornio todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

Quien eres tu pregunto cyber viéndolo y recordando que tenial el mismo cabello rojo que su amigo moon

Luego se los explico les advierto algo un enemigo muy poderoso vendrá a equestria

Que dijo spike al oir eso

Solo ustedes pueden detenerlo

Como se llama

No hay tiempo yo los voy a ayudar a detener a discord vamos entremos al castillo pero tengan cuidado discord es listo

**El viejo castillo de la princesa celestia y la princesa luna **

Bien ahí están los elementos de la anormia que raro djo moon miren esto se parecen a nuestras cutie marks esto es muy raro

Que esperas moon saca los elementos y vámonos dijo sky

No se iran a ningún lado

Discord valla sabia que celestia mandaria sus hijos y sus patéticos amigos para detenerme

Donde están mis amigos dijo spike

Ahí las tienes chiquitin

Son piedra dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

Bien discord yo te voy a detener ven aquí dijo moon

Miren lo que pasa dijo sun asombrado

Valla esto es increíble moon tiene un elemento de la armonía , que es magia

También sky es generosidad

No puedo crerlo sun amabilidad

Cyber es lealtad

Nova risa

Nala honestidad

No puedo crerlo dijo el hijo de moon al ver a los elementos de la armonía

Si es increíble dijo spike asombrado

Bien discord llego tu fin

Noooo otra ves

Si lo logramos esto es increíble dijo nova saltando después de vencer a discord

Volvamos al castillo dijo moon

**El castillo de canterlot **

Pudieron cumplir su misión ahora liberan a las mane six

Si princesa celestia

Twilight dijo spike con el llanto

Spike me alegra de verte

Ami igual twilight

Tengan ustedes deben de tener los elementos de la armonía no nosotros pero que rayos

Ahora ustedes son los nuevos portadores de los elementos de la armonía

Su misión detener ell mal que muy pronto se aproxima aceptan su misión

Si dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

Bueno volveremos a ponyville

No twilight spike ira con ellos

Esta segura princesa celestia

Si mi fiel alumna el también tendrá que pasar difíciles retos ahora vallan su siguiente misión les espera

Cual

El imperio de cristal

No te preocupes mama nosotros iremos hacia hi vamos amigos

Espérate moon

**Amigos que les parecio mi fanfic no se preocupen habran otras aventuras de ellos espero que no se lo pierdan jejeje va a estar bueno **


	11. Chapter 11 el intercambio de cuerpos

**hola amigos decidí escribir mas capitulo de mi fanfic los hijos de celestia y en esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo capitulo llamado intercambio de cuerpo espero que les guste y quiero su opinión estoy mejorando en todo lo juro **

**capitulo 11 intercambio de cuerpo **

**castillo de canterlot **

Vamos sun tu puedes quiero ver ese hechizo que me prometiste

Cálmate nala aún no lo domino bien pero si tu quieres verlo lo puedo hacer pero necesito a otra persona

Ya te lo traigo sun

Y porque trajiste a cyber y a sky aquí amiga

Bueno que ellos sean los conejillos de indias

Que dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Yo no lo hare no quiero intercambiar cuerpo con sky

Tranquilo cyber vas a ver no fallare dijo sun

Quiero ver vamos sun

Quiero cambiar este cuerpo viejo por uno nuevo

Moon que haces pregunto nala al verlo debajo de su hermanito

Mira lo que hare amiga

No moon no hagas esa broma arruinaras el hechizo de sun

Rayos que me paso mi cabeza da vueltas ah funciono no puedo crerlo esto funciono intercambie cuerpos con mi hermano mayor creo que moon debe de estar en mi cuerpo moon hermano despierta funciono el hechizo

Sun eres tu

Am cyber porque estas en mi cuerpo no lo se sácame de aquí amigo

No se como hacerlo

Aaaaaaaah o puedo creer lo que me paso

Sky dijeron los dos al verla en el cuerpo de nala

O no que vamos a hacer no me voy a quedar en el cuerpo de sun

Valla cyber tu cuerpo es genial y mas con esta cuchilla

Moon no juegues con eso es peligroso solo una persona como yo puede controlarlo

Tranquilo no hare daño con eso

Oigan saben como vamos a volver a la normalidad pregunto nala

Bueno voy a buscar el libro donde esta el hechizo

Miren quien viene dijo cyber señalando a nova y a spike con un libro de hechizos

Nova, spike gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Pero que rayos dijo nova

Que paso aquí no entiendo nada Moon, sun su mama me pidió buscarlos era hora de la clase de magia

Spike no podemos ir estamos en este problema dijo moon

Tranquilo dijo nova yo y spike hablaremos con su mama para que se solucione este problema no tardaremos nada

**30 minutos después **

**Salón del trono **

Nova y spike me conto del problema que tuvieron y yo los puedo ayudar

Enserio mama dijo sunwarrion algo avergonzado al no poder hacer el hechizo bien

Tranquilo hijo eso no significa que no puedas hacer hechizos poderosos solo que tu magia aun no esta muy capta para algo asi

Mama que necesitamos dijo moon preparado para usar la cuchilla de su amigo cyber

Oye amigo cuidado ya te dije vas a herir a alguien

Miren lo que necesitan van a ser unas cosas sencillas será esencia de nubes, un poco de cabello de un alicornio agua y necesitamos preparo en fuego de dragón

Ire por la esencia de nubes dijo sky ya vuelvo

Yo voy por el agua no me tardo

Oye sun te arrancare un poco de pelo si no te importa

Con cuidado amigo

Si tranquilo amigo no te voy a lastimar mucho listo

Ya volvi con la esencia de nube

Y yo con el agua dijo moon

Muy bien traigan todos los ingredientes

Listo spike dijo nova

Nací listo amiga

Dispara tu fuego amigo

Listo esta bebida les devolverá a todos a sus cuerpos originales

Seguro que hay que tomarla dijo cyber

Si tómela no les pasara nada malo

**5 minutos después **

Si volvi a mi cuerpo gritaba nala al ver otra vez sus alas

Esto funciono creo que aun no estoy listo para esos hechizos dijo sun algo pensativo

Pues es cierto amigo porque si no hubieras cambiado de cuerpo a todos los habitantes de equestria

Enserio

Pues sabes que cyber me dieron ganas de volver a intertalo dijo sun con una cara de alegría mientras se iva volando hacia ponyville

No sun no lo hagas otra vez

Fin

Amigos que les pareció este capitulo el siguiente capitulo se va a llamar el secreto de moon se va a tratar mas de el asi que nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo chao


End file.
